The present invention relates to a cup sleeve and, more particularly, to a cup sleeve that is constructed of cardboard for holding a beverage container and allows to be taken by its handles.
Plastic bags are usually used for accommodating beverage cups. Although plastic bags are convenient for beverage cups and the required cost is low, they do not provide the function of heat preservation or thermal insulation and they are not biodegradable. Besides, since plastic bags cannot position beverage containers definitely, they are easy to tilt or tip over, thereby causing the contents of the beverage cups to flow out.